mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antony Rea vs. Allan Froes
The first round began. Froes landed a leg kick. Rea landed a leg kick. Rea landed a leg kick. Froes replied. Rea landed a leg kick. Froes replied. Rea landed a leg kick. Froes replied again... Froes blocked a high kick and landed a leg kick, Rea replied. Rea stuffed a double nicely to the clinch there. Rea kneed the leg hard. He seems to be the stronger man. He kneed the leg twice eating one to the body. They exchanged a knee each to the body. They broke. Rea landed an inside kick. Rea landed a right hand and a partially blocked high kick. He defended a trip to the clinch and kneed the body. He kneed the leg. He kneed the leg. He kneed the body. He kneed the leg. Rea worked the body inside with five shots, Froes replied with a knee to the body. The ref broke them apart. Rea checked a leg kick. He missed one himself and landed a blocked high kick. They clinched. Rea definitely seems to have a strength advantage. He kneed the body. The first round ended. The second round began. Rea landed a leg kick. He landed another. Froes pressed forward briefly. Rea checked a leg kick and missed a high kick. Rea landed a jab and a right hand and they clinched. He kneed the leg. Another. Rea kneed the body. They broke. Rea landed a nice low kick and narrowly missed a big high kick. He landed a body kick. Froes pressed forward to the clinch. Rea muscled him to the cage. He broke with a left hook. Rea has good head movement. Rea landed an inside kick and Froes replied with a body kick. Rea landed a leg kick. Froes landed a counter right hook. Rea landed an inside kick. Froes taunted Rea, straightening his shorts with his hands down while only inches away. Rea landed a leg kick and another. Rea stuffed a double to the clinch. Froes kneed the leg. Rea kneed the leg. Rea tried a high knee inside. Rea kneed the body. He broke with an uppercut and a missed left hook. He landed a right hand. Rea landed a leg kick and Froes replied with a body kick. They clinched. Rea kneed the body. He kneed the body. Again. Again. The second round ended. The third round began. Rea landed a leg kick. Froes was more aggressive than before. They're throwing kicks out lazily now. Froes is leaving his hands down a lot coming in. Rea landed a leg kick. Rea landed a flush high kick. He landed a left hook and another. They clinched. Rea got a trip to guard. He passed to half-guard. Not much going on down here, Rea working the body economically. The crowd began getting a bit restless, hooting like monkeys to this reporter's ears. Still not much is going on. Rea's trying to get something going, but Froes is defending fairly well. The ref stood them up. Froes was coming forward. They clinched. Rea kneed the leg. Froes kneed the body. He kneed the leg. Rea missed a knee inside.. He kneed the body. The ref broke them up. Froes's hands are down badly. Rea landed a leg kick. Go for another high kick, Rea. Froes landed a body kick and ate one. Rea landed a right hand. Rea landed another right. Rea missed a high kick. Rea landed a stiiiiff jab and stuffed a single to guard. The third round ended and they touched gloves and hugged. Rea had the split decision. How was it split? I gave it to him 30-27. They hugged again.